


Give me dream SMP requests please 😩😩

by CaarotStix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AH AH, AH JACK MANIFOL!, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jack ManiPA, Jack Manifol, Jack maniDROWN, M/M, Multi, Other, Pls request me 😩, Thanks for the support on my last book, fall of bridge, how to tag?, idk - Freeform, jack manifol?, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaarotStix/pseuds/CaarotStix
Summary: Give me requests!!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

GIMME REQUESTS BITCH- PLEASE

BEFORE REQUESTING PLEASE LOOK FOR WHO YOU ARE SHIPPING IN THE LIST BELOW! IF ANY CREATORS INVOLVED AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO REQUEST DON'T REQUEST IT!!!!!

Ships I won't do based off of characters in the SMP:

Ant frost:  
Nothing unless platonic, Ant has said that his boyfriend and him would both be uncomfortable with him being shipped.

Badboyhalo:  
Bad is okay with shipping and NSFW, so that's okay. Please do not request him and Sapnap, they are not comfortable being shipped as in the SMP, Bad is Sapnaps father. 

Skeppy:  
Skeppy is okay with shipping though keep it to a minimum and maximum of Bad, he's only really comfortable with that. Skeppy is not okay with NSFW.

ConnorEatsPants:  
Connor dislikes being in fanfiction, especially ones where he is a main character, so no Connor content at all.

Dream:  
Dream finds fan fiction about him quite funny, and allows shipping and NSFW as long as it is not to do with minors.

Eret:  
Eret can be shown platonically, she is uncomfortable with shipping.

Fundy:  
Fundy is okay with shipping but not NSFW, as long as the creator knows the shipping isn't real (don't worry I know). This doesn't excuse Fundy x Eret.

George:  
George is fine with NSFW and fan fiction.

Schlatt:  
Only platonic, Schlatt isn't comfortable with shipping. Or at least from the information source he isn't.

Karl:  
I'm not too sure what Karl isn't comfortable with, but it has been stated that he doesn't mind fanfiction. Though he is questioning asexual. So I won't add any NSFW of him just to be safe.

Nihachu:  
Niki is some what okay with shipping, but does not want to be sexualised.

Ph1LzA:  
Even if Phil was okay with shipping or NSFW, I am not comfortable writing ships of him, unless it is with his wife Kristen and if it is respectful. Phil is generally a lot older than the other SMP members and acts like a father to them, I just don't want to write that stuff. :/

Quackity:  
Quackity isn't comfortable with shipping, he condones shipping with him, Sapnap and Karl as they are to be married in the SMP lore.

Ranboo:  
Ranboo is a minor so I do not condone writing any shipping or NSFW fanfiction of him, platonic is fine.

Sapnap:  
Sapnap is fine with shipping and NSFW, but refuses to be shipped with Badboyhalo, referring back to how Badboyhalo is considered his father.

Charlie:  
I don't know whether Charlie is okay with NSFW or shipping, so for the sake of him leave it platonic.

Purpled:  
Purpled is a minor, I refuse to write about him unless platonic.

Tubbo:  
Tubbo is a minor, I refuse to write about him unless platonic.

Tommy:  
Tommy is a minor, I refuse to write anything about him unless platonic.

Ponk, HannahxxRose, Jack Manifold & Foolish:  
I am unsure of Ponk's boundaries, so leave it platonic. The same goes for Hannah, Manifold Foolish.

Awesamdude:  
Alright fuckers I'll allow Awesamponk but if you try and get Tommy and Sam romantic I will cry.

Technoblade:  
Keep it platonic, Techno isn't comfortable with being shipped or NSFW works.

Wilbur Soot:  
Wilbur isn't comfortable with shipping or NSFW works of him. Keep it platonic.

Here's the link to where I got this info from:  
https://smp-boundaries.tumblr.com/

So you've made it this far! Just wanted to say that I will write fluff, platonic, angst and smut, as long as all creators involved are okay with it. I also refuse to put any "kinkiness" or rape in there, it makes me uncomfy D:

requests in queue: 6


	2. Tommy x Tubbo [PLATONIC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is sad, he just needs a hug man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo x Tommy PLATONIC
> 
> FusionFollower thank you for the request!  
> Sorry that it took so long :<  
> We speedrunning this bitch

"Tommy, give it up man." Quackity said to his blonde friend. Tommy didn't listen. Instead he continued the argument. "You betrayed me, Tubbo." He uttered to his brunette friend. He had every right to be angry at Tubbo. He didn't bother to visit him during exile, nor did he decide to give a second thought about putting him in exile. Of course, Tubbo had the right too. Sure, Techno and Tommy where brothers, but that's not an excuse to team up with the man who wants your best friend dead for being the president. 

It was clear to say they where both pissed.

"Tommy- I didn't fucking betray you! You went and teamed up with a fucking anarchist-" Tubbo started, then being interrupted by the screaming of his best friend in front of him. God, if Tommy wasn't angry before, he definitely was now.

"I WENT FOR THE DISCS TUBBO, THE DISCS- THE DISCS- WHERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE." The tall teen exclaimed. Tubbo stood there shocked. Not quite sure what to do. He knew one thing though - that fucking hurt. Tubbo ended his stream and left the game, before leaving the VC as well. The others where confused. Why did he leave? Did he take that to heart.

Tommy was quick to repeat Tubbo's actions with his own stream and relax in his chair. He didn't think Tubbo would take it that seriously. 

Tommy slumped himself onto his bed before calling Tubbo on his phone. Of course, he was hesitant to pick up. What if Tommy shouted again?

"Hello?" Tubbo asked, his voice cracking slightly. Off course his voice had to crack. Tommy was shocked, "Tubbo, mate are you crying?" He asked, genuinely concerned about his friend. Tubbo didn't respond. Which took Tommy a moment to realise he was saying yes and not just ignoring him. "Fuck- Tubbo I'm so sorry. I didn't even think you where gonna take it that bad- I was just following the script, I didn't mean for it to sound like that god I'm so sorry-" Tommy was cut off by the giggles of his friend. "I'm sorry Tommy, I was over sensitive. It's my fault- Please it was- Do you just wanna play some normal minecraft instead?" Tommy laughed. "Fuck yeah I do." 

And so they played Minecraft survival world until Tubbo passed out from the drowsiness and Tommy turned off his PC and fell asleep in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man.


End file.
